Imp equipment
Imp equipment is a subset of equipment in Final Fantasy VI. This equipment type is usually associated with the Imp, known as Kappa in the Japanese version. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Imp equipment consists of the Impartisan, Tortoise Shield, Saucer, and Reed Cloak. In the original SNES release, they were called the Imp Halberd, Tortoise Shld, Titanium, and Imp Armor. They can be acquired from various monsters in the World of Ruin. The Impartisan can be won from Tyrannosaurs and stolen from Greater Mantises. The player can also steal Reed Cloaks from Tyrannosaurs, which can be bet at Dragon's Neck Coliseum to win a Tortoise Shield, and can then be bet for a Saucer. Saucers can also be stolen from Tumbleweeds, and the Tonberries. Tonberry and Cactuar enemies can be metamorphed into the equipment. Imp armors absorb Water and teach the Imp spell. The Impartisan has an attack power of 253, only surpassed by three other weapons (Ragnarok, Lightbringer, and Ultima Weapon). The three armor pieces possess the highest defensive statistics, the only exceptions being the Force Shield (which provides higher magic defense than the Tortoise Shield) and the Snow Scarf (which provides higher defense than the Reed Cloak). Imp equipment is universal, meaning anyone can equip them, even Gau, who cannot normally equip weapons. Imp equipment are ignored by the Optimize option in the equipment menu. They only "activate" when equipped on a character with the Imp status. When equipped on a human, the Impartisan only has an attack power of 13, and the armor only provide a single point of defense (although they still provide magic defense). A character equipped with the full set of Imp equipment and in Imp status cannot cast spells, but has maxed out defense, magic defense and battle power. Only attacks that ignore defense, inflict status ailments, or inflict Death, can harm them, making them practically invincible in an average battle. Since the Impartisan is a spear, it also gets the attack bonus from Jump. The Imp equipment can be useful against Leviathan, since it absorbs the damage from his powerful El Niño attack. Impartisans also make excellent throwing weapons for Shadow. Using the full Imp equipment set on Gogo on the Dragon's Neck Coliseum can also be a good set up. Dissidia Final Fantasy All four pieces of Imp equipment appear, and if the whole set is equipped, the combination Imp's Blessing is created, which increases the wearer's EX Force absorption range by 15m. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy A random piece of the Imp's Blessing set can be found on the 5th floor of the dungeon Dreams of a Flying Castle in the Confessions of the Creator storyline. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Impartisan grants +3 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. The Imp also wields the Impartisan in battle when attacking. Gallery FFVI Impartisan Artwork.jpg|Official art of Impartisan from Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Reed Cloak Artwork.jpg|Official art of Reed Cloak from Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Saucer Artwork.jpg|Official art of Saucer from Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Tortoise Shield Artwork.jpg|Official art of Tortoise Shield from Final Fantasy VI. Impartisan - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFAB Impartisan SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Impartisan SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). Impartisan ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Impartisan ATB (Battle).png|In battle in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Etymology Category:Recurring equipment